Return To Paradise
Return To Paradise follows Mark James as he tries to find information about the Mogadorians with Sarah Hart. He has been moved to a different school, and is having a hard time with it. He is spending time online with conspiracy theorists, telling one about the Garde. He is offered money for information on Number Four by the FBI. He refuses. Sarah is kidnapped. The book ends with Mark driving toward a base at Dulce where he believes Sarah is being held.Description=In this thrilling one-hundred-page prequel companion novella, discover what happened in the aftermath of the Mogadorians’ attack on Paradise, Ohio, from Mark James—Number Four’s bully-turned-ally. After Four leaves town to find the rest of the Garde, Mark is left behind to pick up the pieces. His school has been... destroyed, his home burned down, and, worst yet, Mark now knows the horrifying truth: aliens live among us and some of them seek to destroy us. Even with the FBI tailing him and Sarah Hart, Mark tries to return to a normal life. But when Sarah goes missing, he knows he can no longer sit back and do nothing. His quest to find her will lead him to new allies and a startling revelation about the Mogadorians’ plan for invasion. |-|Setup=Mark James had been a star football player and bully. Then he found out that a kid he had bullied, John Smith, was a member of the Garde. Mark`s ex-girlfriend, Sarah Hart, was dating John. Mark threw a party, and John was photographed leaping from a burning window. He helped John, and their high school was blown up. John was declared a suspect of terrorism. John and Sarah, along with other students of Paradise, were moved to a different school. One that had been a huge rival of Paradise, and Mark had beat the football team. Mark has started going on a blog, "Aliens Anonymus". He has been given rights on it and told another person on it, GUARD, who posted a theory that the destruction of Paradise High was alien-related, that he was right. Mark told GUARD about the Garde. |-|Plot=Mark James is actually being bullied at his new school. But he has changed since finding out that evil aliens were real. He has been denying that John blew up his house. He says that he is still in love with Sarah. He is talking to Sarah. He drives to the ruins of the high school. He tries to get in with an excuse, but is denied entry. He talks to his father, and tries to make a case for John, His father doesn`t listen. Mark looks at a blog called "Aliens Anonymous". He has contacted the editor of the blog, GUARD, who posted a theory that the destruction of Paradise High was alien-related, and told him that he was right. GUARD is pondering a storm in Tennessee and a girl claiming that her boyfriend was mentally attacked. Sarah and Mark realize that Sarah is being followed. They meet Agent Walker, who asks for information on John and gives them a contact number. GUARD asks if Mark has heard of Agent Purdy. GUARD had called the number Agent Walker had given to him. Mark starts looking through his father`s files, but is apprehended. Sarah texts him, saying that John is back, but Mark`s dad sees it. Mark texts Sarah, warning her that the FBI are coming. Mark tries texting GUARD, but gets no response. Mark questions his father, who eventually says that Sarah is okay. He listens to police radio chatter and ends up searching one "Dumont" facility. Mark speaks to Sarah, and later finds out that John and Sam have escaped the Dumont facility. He tells Sarah and GUARD. They realize that the FBI are working with the Mogadorians. GUARD says that he will amp up the investigation of Agent Purdy somehow. Mark and Sarah go to Sam`s house during art class, but end up in a car chase. Mark finds out that apparently Agent Purdy had kicked Mark`s father, the sheriff, out of his own office. Mark types up the information he remembers about the Mogadorians on Aliens Anonymous, but leaves it as a draft. Agent Walker turns up at Mark`s house and says that Sarah was missing. Mark finds an issue of They Walk Among Us at Sam`s house. He tells GUARD. He takes more magazines. He sends scans to GUARD. Mark calls the contact numbers on the magazine. The first three have been disconnected. The last one rings until someone hangs up. Mark calls back and asks for an editor or writer for They Walk Among Us. The man on the other end says that he has called the wrong number. They have a short conversation. Mark suggests changing the name of the Aliens Anonymous blog to They Walk Among Us. GUARD agrees and sends Mark a file with Purdy`s passwords and stuff. Mark asks if having Purdy`s laptop would help. GUARD says yes and asks him if he is about to do something stupid. GUARD calls an FBI line as a distraction. Mark gets onto Purdy`s laptop. Purdy`s laptop eventually shuts down when Mark enters three incorrect passwords on a MogPro file. Mark remembers something saying that Sarah was in a base at Dulce. The book ends with Mark driving there. Characters * Mark James * Sarah Hart * Agent Walker * Agent Purdy * GUARD * Mark's Father Category:The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy Category:The Lost Files Category:Mark James Category:Books